


The Love Of Brothers

by lostinmymindforever



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, Blow Jobs, Car Sex, High School, M/M, Public Sex, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-28
Updated: 2013-02-28
Packaged: 2017-12-03 21:20:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/702754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinmymindforever/pseuds/lostinmymindforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And Sammy is wearing this tight as all hell t-shirt, and these pants that ride so low down his hips it’s obvious that he’s not wearing any underwear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Love Of Brothers

They’re at this club, Dean’s idea. And Sammy is wearing this tight as all hell t-shirt, and these pants that ride so low down his hips it’s obvious that he’s not wearing any underwear. And everyone is staring at Sammy, eyeing him up like he’s a piece of meat. And Sammy is blushing nonstop. And all these guys and girls keep touching him, flirting with him, trying to get him to go into the back room with them, but Sammy says no to each and every one. 

Dean’s working the crowd, shirtless, wearing these obscenely tight leather pants and his boots. Sweat is running down Dean’s chest, and everyone wants him as bad as they want Sammy. Dean’s flirting, being a total tease, getting people all worked up, then walking away with a wink.

Sammy is sipping his drink, the one he got when they first got there. He’s a bit drunk, only due to people buying him shots left and right. Dean walks over to him, draping himself along Sammy’s back, his mouth hovering next to Sammy’s ear. He whispers all sorts of dirty things into Sammy’s ear, telling him how he’s gonna fuck him later, making Sammy hard in his pants.

Sammy can’t help but follow Dean out onto the dance floor, Dean’s hands on his hips, Dean’s crotch pressed against his ass. They way they move is obscene, a parody of sex, showing just how close the two of them are. Sammy moans as Dean mouths at his neck, grinding back against Dean, begging him for more.

Dean takes Sammy by the hand, leading him out of the crowd and into one of the back rooms. He shoves Sammy down onto the couch, dropping to his knees in front of him. Sammy groans as Dean pulls down the zipper on his pants, before leaning forward, licking Sammy’s hard cock from root to tip. Sammy’s hand moves to the back of Dean’s head, his legs spreading wide to give Dean room to work.

Dean gives him this cocky look before engulfing his cock in one fluid motion, head bobbing up and down the shaft, teasing Sammy just how he likes it. Dean yanks at Sammy’s pants, pulling them off, tossing them to the side. He pulls out his ever present bottle of lube, his eyes never leaving Sammy’s face as he opens it, pouring the liquid over his fingers. 

Sammy pulls his legs up, giving Dean even more room to work. He wants this just as much as Dean does, wants to feel his big brother stretching him open, wants to feel his brother claim him once more where anyone could see them. He moans as Dean slips two fingers inside of him, still partially stretched from when they fucked before coming here. Dean makes quick work of preparing him, too worked up to take too much time.

It burns a bit when Dean enters him, always does, but Sammy loves it. Loves feeling Dean just fucking own him, make him his. Sammy’s almost bent in two, legs over Dean’s shoulders, Dean fucking him hard and fast, his pants undone only enough to free his cock. Dean leans in to kiss him, reminding Sammy just who he belongs to, just who is doing this to him. Like Sammy would ever forget.

Dean pounds into him again and again, each thrust coming harder and faster than the one before it. Sammy is moaning loudly, loud enough that they have drawn a crowd to their room, the people crowding the doorway wishing they could be either one of them. Dean tells Sammy how good he is, tells him what a good little slut he’s being, taking Dean so well. Sammy is filled with pride, no one gets Dean like he does, no one makes Dean feel this way but him. 

Sammy knows he’s not Dean’s only lover, just like Dean isn’t his, but Dean’s the best for Sammy, and Sammy knows that no one compares to him in Dean’s mind. Sammy begs Dean to let him come, and Dean laughs, tells him he needs to work for it. Sammy grins wickedly, clenching around Dean’s cock in a way he knows drives Dean wild.

Dean finally relents, wrapping his hand around Sammy’s cock, giving it a few rough pulls before Sammy is coming. His shirt is a mess by the time it’s done, covered in come and sweat and a little blood from where he bit to hard onto Dean’s lip and it dripped down onto him. Sammy doesn’t care, not right then, all that matters is having Dean come. He tightens around Dean, thrusting back into every one of Dean’s thrusts, begging Dean to let go, to fill him up.

Finally Dean comes, hands gripping Sammy’s hips so tightly that he leaves bruises. After it’s done he’s panting, leaning down to kiss Sammy once more. Dean rests his head on Sammy’s forehead, kissing him gently as they both calm down. Sammy moans when Dean pulls out of him, trying to keep him there. 

Dean moves away from him, grabbing Sammy’s pants, helping Sammy get dressed again. He wraps his arm around Sammy’s shoulders, leading him out of the club towards their car. They change in the backseat, after a second round of course, before heading back towards their motel. 

Dad’s asleep when they walk in the door, so they have to be quiet. Slowly, quietly they go into the bathroom, Dean turning on the water, getting it nice and warm for them. Sammy gives Dean a blowjob under the hot water before Dean turns to face the wall, hands on his ass, offering. 

Sammy knows Dean only bottoms for him, and he has to bite his lip to stop a moan from escaping. He fucks Dean slow and tender, sucking on his neck, wishing he could mark him, but knowing he can’t, not yet at any rate. The water is cold by the time they get out, and they dry off quickly, slipping into their night clothes. 

Dean slides into bed next to Sammy, arms wrapped around his brother as they drift off to sleep. It doesn’t seem like that much time has passed when the alarm is going off, signaling their need to get up and get ready. Sammy is yawning as he makes his way to the table for breakfast, stretching as he tries to wake up. Dad raises his eyebrow when he sees the bruise on Sammy’s hip but doesn’t say anything, thinking it was due to Sammy’s clumsiness. 

Sammy and Dean finish their breakfasts, grab their backpacks and head out to the car to head to school. They have a bit of time, early as always, and pull off to the side of the road to give each other a morning blowjob before Dean drives them the rest of the way there. Sammy can hardly concentrate all day, and by lunch he’s in the locker room, Dean fucking him hard and fast in the shower.


End file.
